Fire and Water
by puerta de las estrellas
Summary: John/Teyla. John can't sleep... again. But this dream was different than the rest. Fluffy smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Comments: **This is the first fic I have ever written, fan or otherwise. I would love reviews/suggestions/feedback. Thank you! (There is a sequel to this, from Teyla's POV, but I'm halfway through and stalled)

**Setting:** After Season 5: EATG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Stargate characters. Please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** Rated M for sexual content.

John awoke with a groan. He squinted at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. 3:02 AM. He'd awakened from a dream about Teyla. He'd had plenty of those lately, but this one was different. Vivid, almost like a hallucination. He'd startled awake like he usually did from his dreams—with Teyla's name on his lips and a painful hard on. But this time the dream was more sensual than sexual. This time the dream was more about a feeling, a feeling of overwhelming emotion—

_Think about something else,_ he told himself. It was his usual method for quashing any Teyla thoughts. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his hand through his already rumpled hair, trying to shake himself awake from the spell of the dream. He stood up and strode across to the bathroom.

_Looks like another cold shower night._ There'd been a lot of those lately. Atlantis was back in the Pegasus galaxy. Over the last year, the Wraith had been slowly extinguishing each other in territorial spats, and the rest of the galaxy just sat back and watched with relief. The oh-my-god-we-might-die scenarios were considerably fewer, and life in the city had adapted to a more leisurely pace. At first John enjoyed it—more time to spar with Ronan, plenty of time to watch recorded football games. He saw a lot of Torren, too, which he admittedly enjoyed. But it was the time spent with Teyla that was getting to him. Now that she and Kanaan were no longer together, she was spending more time in the city. John was thrilled that Teyla and Kanaan were no longer an item. But now that Teyla was single, he had felt the antennae of every guy on the base go up. He could feel their eyes on her wherever she went, and she seemed to be everywhere—at the daily briefings, sweeping into the room looking like a goddess. In the mess hall, sharing that amazing laugh of hers with the whole room. And in the evenings, she was there, too. Now that Kelia, a young Athosian girl, was working as a nanny with Torren, Teyla was able to join the unofficial team nights several times a week. They'd watch a movie, and John would pretend that her reaching for the popcorn in his lap didn't make his blood pressure skyrocket and his toes curl. When she was around, he was like a horny teenager. He'd never had so many useless hard ons in his life.

But it wasn't just his physical feelings that frustrated him. It was his possessiveness of Teyla—when he knew he had no right to feel that way. He wanted to punch every man that slid appreciative eyes over her. Since Kanaan had left the city, John and Teyla's friendship had once again begun to flourish. There was a new feeling of closeness and a bond between them that was evident to everyone on base. But John couldn't bring himself to divulge his feelings to Teyla. Not yet. In his mind, he told himself he was waiting a respectable amount of time after her break up with Kanaan, but he knew that he was scared. Just plain scared. He felt so strongly about her, cared for her so deeply, that it frightened him. He hated the loss of control that emotion brought—he struggled to smother his feelings.

John sighed as the cool water washed over him. The dream had felt so real. He remembered calling to Teyla, imploring her to—

_Think about something else. Think about the ocean._

It was an old basic training trick. He'd learned to steel his mind to whatever uncomfortable situation he was in. 10 mile run? Think about the ocean. Obstacle course at 2:00 AM? Think about the ocean. It was a random thought that distracted him, and sometimes even calmed him down. He'd carried the habit with him, finding it useful in training and combat situations. He'd spent plenty of time in Wraith cells imagining himself on the beach, listening to roar of the surf. Water had always calmed him—it was part of what he loved about Atlantis. The trick was random enough to amuse him and useful enough to keep him from constantly thinking about her golden skin and long legs and—

_Ocean. Right. The ocean._

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Toweling off, he returned to the main room and stepped into a pair of clean boxers. He was debating with himself whether it was any use to try to go back to sleep or if he should give up and go for a run, when he heard the door chimes. He was surprised to find himself hoping it was some minor catastrophe (what else would it be in the middle of the night?) that would distract him from his dreams. He walked to the door, expecting Lorne or Woolsey. He waved his palm over the sensor and opened the door, thinking anything would be better than going back to sleep and dreaming about—

"Teyla?" He jumped guiltily when he saw her standing at his door—did she know he was thinking about her?

"John. I am so sorry to disturb you at this time of night." Her forehead was creased with worry, and she peered into the room, obviously not wanting to stand in the corridor to discuss whatever was bothering her. He made a motion to usher her into the room and the door closed behind her as she entered. She didn't even seem to register that he was naked from the waist up with still-wet hair... she seemed agitated and distracted.

"What's going on?" John looked at her with concern, but made sure he kept at least five feet between them. Like always, his guard was immediately up with her. He didn't want her to see in his eyes any sign of the internal conflict that he struggled with every time he saw her.

"I know this sounds a little... strange, but I - I had a dream, or-or a vision—I am not sure which, but it was so real and vivid. I woke up with the distinct sensation that you needed me, and since I have had dreams in the past that were somewhat significant, I came to make certain you—"

The words spilled out of her mouth in a rush. She was obviously nervous, and she looked up at him with quizzical eyes, scanning his face for any hint of understanding.

John looked at her for a beat before arranging his face into a slightly amused expression and said, "Everything's good here. It was probably just a simple dream, Teyla." As soon as the words left his mouth, he could see the embarrassment flood her face. He knew he was coming off like a jerk, but there was too much at stake to let down his walls. He couldn't let his guard down now—not with her so close and him so weak.

Teyla dropped her eyes as her cheeks flushed. "I am so sorry I bothered you, John. I am sure it was merely a dream." She pivoted toward the door. As she turned to go, John glimpsed the expression on her face. It was full of embarrassment and regret, but what brought him up short was the vulnerability. She looked completely defenseless, and it twisted his heart in a way he never expected.

"Teyla—wait." He said it before he had a chance to think it. She turned back to him, her face now carefully composed and closed off.

"I might... have had a dream, too..." He trailed off, not wanting to say too much. Her face changed slightly to an expression of relief, but her eyes were still wary.

"And what was your dream about?" Teyla said evenly. She regained the upper hand by regarding him coolly with raised eyebrows, the same expression he had given her moments before.

"Well... you know... you and I... well, we were... um, together..." John was squirming internally and his heart started to thunder in his chest. Now that he'd surprised even himself by opening up, he was at a loss as to how to continue—it was all new ground for him.

"Together?" She questioned, her lips pursing. She wasn't giving him any quarter.

"You know... _together_." He made his trademark smirk and crossed his arms. He could feel his pulse rising with fight-or-flight speed. _What am I doing? Why did I let my guard down?_

"Together." she repeated coolly. "You mean like sex?" She said it calmly, maintaining her disinterested, quizzical expression, and John squirmed mentally again.

"Well, yes, that, but not _just_ that... m-more than that." he stammered. Now he was the vulnerable one and he looked down at her, silently begging her to understand.

The change in her expression was remarkable. Her face softened and her lips curved into a smile, and the coldness vanished. She took a step toward him, and he almost stopped breathing. "Was it a good dream, John?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it was a good dream." He took refuge in his usual nonchalant, play-it-down manner. "And yours?"

"It was a very good dream." She smiled up at him, and John felt his heart melt in his chest. How could he ever resist this? He was only human. He took a step forward and reached for her face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her jaw.

"Teyla..." Words failed him. What do you say when the woman of your dreams (quite literally) appears in your bedroom and gazes up at you with those searching eyes? He realized with startling clarity how tired he was. Tired of avoiding. Tired of deprivation. Tired of running from this colossal wave of emotion she evoked in him. He didn't want to run anymore. He was going to face it with his head up. He'd always been a man of action.

_Now or never_, he thought, and leaned toward her with his eyes closed, too afraid to look into her hers and see rejection. His lips met hers, and his hand slid from her jaw to the curve of her neck. He placed his other hand at the part of her waist that curved in a way that had always distracted him, and focused on pressing a kiss to the lips he'd only dreamed about.

He surprised himself by kissing her very gently. He'd imagined their first kiss plenty of times, always a passionate, almost furious joining. For a moment he reveled in the feel of his hands on her body and his lips on hers, but then it slowly dawned on him that he was encountering no response. He tensed and began to pull back, but she quickly reached up, placed her hand on his chest, and returned the kiss with eagerness. John's body perceptibly relaxed, and he met her eagerness with another gentle kiss. After a moment, he pulled away, but left his hands resting on her curves. They looked at each other for a breathless moment, and when Teyla smiled that heart-melting, open smile, he thought he'd collapse into a puddle at her feet. She inhaled deeply and seemed to for the first time notice their surroundings—his bare chest, the darkened room, the unmade bed.

"You were already awake?" she questioned, her fingers splayed on his chest.

"Yeah... it was a very... _stimulating_ dream," he said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. She grinned back at him, a smug look on her face. She raised her other hand to his face, and ran her hand over the rough planes of his jaw. His look of pleasure gave her the only incentive she needed, and she moved forward, pressing the full length of her body against his. His blood began to sizzle when he realized that she could now feel that he was already hard and straining in his boxers. His sudden sharp exhalation of breath at her closeness widened her grin more. She pressed even closer to him and turned her face up to his and kissed him with a vigor that could only be interpreted as an invitation.

A dam seemed to break in John's mind. As Teyla kissed him, the realization broke over him that the moment he'd dreamed of for six years had finally come. That curvy, strong, luscious body that he's spent hours of his life longing for was now in his arms, pressed against him with an unmistakable message. His thoughts seemed to funnel in, focused on one idea with a clarity and single-mindedness that left room for no other thoughts: _I have to make this good._

John knew that Teyla's mere presence made his body respond in ways he hadn't experienced since he was a teenager, and the last thing he wanted to do in this too-good-to-be-true fantasy come to life was to get his gun off (so to speak) like a teenage novice. He could feel his body revving like an engine that's finally been cut loose and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the floor, plunge inside her, and give in to his desperate urges. But the feel of her softness in his arms and the warmth of her kiss inspired an emotion in him that overrode his carnal longings. He wanted this to be good for her. He wanted their first time, which he'd been alternately longing for and resisting for years, to be as momentous as he could possibly make it. So he took a deep breath, and steeled his mind.

_Think about the ocean._

He tried to imagine breakers on the sand as they kissed. Their kiss was more intense now, more passionate. Tongues met teeth and lips slid across each other as they pressed their mouths together with more force. He felt like a kid at water park on a Saturday morning... where to start? There were so many curves to explore, so many lines and angles he'd only imagined under his hands. He moved his left hand from her waist up to join his right hand at the back of her neck, then slid both hands down her spine to settle at the small of her back. She was wearing a black knit tank top and silky, loose pajama pants, barefoot and—he registered—no bra. He smiled into her mouth and brought his hands around to the front of her torso.

Most of his guy friends were ass or boob men—but he had always been a stomach guy. It was one of the first things he noticed about Teyla six years ago—that sliver of golden skin between her shirt and pants had caused him more trouble than anything else. He slid his hands over her stomach and felt his own stomach flop... he knew her belly was taut and muscled, but he hadn't expected her skin would feel so soft. It felt like satin under his fingers and he was aware of how calloused and rough his hands were in comparison. She didn't seem to mind, though, because she pushed forward into his hands and made a satisfied sigh. They continued their kiss in a more leisurely fashion as he brought his hands to rest on either side of her waist and slid them under her tank top. He skimmed his hands up her ribs under her shirt and marveled at how small she was. He realized for the first time that the aura of toughness she projected conveniently camouflaged her petite frame. He slid his hands farther up until they reached the swell of her breasts, and he stopped. He gently used his thumbs to caress her below each breast, wrapping his fingers around to stroke her back at the same time. She made a noise that landed somewhere between a sigh and a mew. He knew she wanted him to raise his hands further, but he stayed where he was, teasing her with his thumbs still on the under curve of her breasts. Their kiss continued, and his lips were starting to feel that tingly burn that he remembered from marathon make out sessions in the back of high school cars. Finally he slid his thumbs up higher and lightly brushed them over her nipples, back and forth. This time the sound she made was a definite whimper of pleasure and he felt absurdly pleased to hear the longing in it. He continued the sweeping motion of his thumbs and pushed his groin closer into her flank.

_Careful. Gotta make this good. Ocean breezes..._

For a moment he was startled when she lifted her arms above her head, until he understood that she was asking him to remove her top.

_Damn._

Teyla's enthusiasm and obvious arousal made it that much harder for him to maintain self-control. Holding her in his arms and pressing his body against hers was enough to send his pulse soaring, but her response to his touch sent his body's reaction rocketing into the stratosphere.

What could he do but oblige? He slid his hands back down her torso and lifted her shirt over her head, briefly breaking their kiss as he pulled her top free. He lowered his hands back to rest on her hips. Bringing her arms down, she settled them around his shoulders, twisting her hands through his hair as she resumed exploring his mouth with her own. With her arms around his neck, her weight had shifted so that her chest was pressed into his torso in a most distracting way. John could feel her taut nipples grazing his chest and he stifled a groan.

He skimmed his hands all along her back, reveling in the curve of her spine and the swell of her hips. The simple act made him feel almost giddy with pleasure, and from her soft sighs, she seemed to be enjoying it as well. He slid his right hand down to her butt and reached for her upper thigh. He applied light pressure, lifting her leg up so it wrapped around his waist. She broke their kiss and buried her face in his neck, breathing heavily. He kissed her forehead, enjoying the feeling of her rounded butt cheek in his cupped hand. She turned her head slightly so her lips met his skin and began softly kissing and licking the pulse point on the side of his neck. It sent a wave of fiery excitement through his body, and he briefly wondered what the physical limits of arousal were.

He slid his left hand down across her backside again and lifted her other thigh, shifting her so he was supporting her full weight with his hands. She wrapped her legs around him and looked up at him, the excitement clear in her eyes, and pushed her pelvis up against him, making him realize that his erection was now pressed into her crotch. The groan escaped his lips this time, and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply.

_Salt water. Sand. Sailboats_.

He turned toward the bed, carrying her with him, all the while looking down at her, hoping she could read in his eyes the emotions he was unable to articulate. This was not a casual late-night dalliance—it meant much more to him. She returned his gaze with her own, caressing the back of his neck in an intimate gesture, assuring him that this was full of emotion for her, too. He carried her to the bed. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and he set her gently down to stand in front of him.

He turned and waved his hand over the bedside sensor, bringing the light in the room up to a dim glow. He looked down at her, and his stomach did another lazy flop as he took in her naked torso and satin skin, but mostly it was the smile of anticipation on her lips that brought a similar smile to his own.

"John..." It sounded like the beginning of a sentence she didn't know how to finish. He rested his forehead on hers and responded in kind.

"Teyla." They gazed at each other for a moment and knew they didn't need to say anything else. Not tonight, anyway. It was enough to just see the affection mirrored in each other's eyes. He placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips and pulled her down to sit on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her, his face level with hers, and resumed their passionate kisses. He trailed his hands down her back, then up again, repeating the motion while they kissed. Occasionally he brought his thumbs up her ribs and brushed them across her nipples, then swept his hands back down her spine. Although he was resting on his knees between her legs, he intentionally left a space between their bodies. He needed to focus on her instead of the ache in his groin. She reached out and placed her hands on the back of his thighs, running them up to the edge of his boxers and under them to his butt. The sensation triggered a jolt of heat down his spine and he groaned again.

_Okay. That's not helping. _

He placed one hand on the small of her back and used the other to apply pressure to her shoulder, easing her down until she lay on the bed with her legs draped over the side. Now she could only reach his chest and she placed her hands on his pectoral muscles, making a murmur of approval at their firmness. Now he was the one that felt smug.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her belly, inhaling her warm scent. She smelled amazing... ten times better than the faint whiffs he had caught in years past. She moved her hands to his head, lacing her fingers through his hair and sighing with pleasure. He kissed her above her bellybutton again, then trailed his tongue down into it. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he gripped the sides of her pajama pants, and gently tugged. She understood and lifted her hips so he could slip them off of her.

_Shit._

White panties. Lace, in fact. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but he'd definitely been unprepared for the sight of her honey-colored skin contrasted with white lace. He knew Teyla had adopted some of the habits of her friends on Earth—she painted her toenails and occasionally wore lipgloss. He wasn't familiar with the current style in Athosian underwear, but he was pretty sure it didn't have "Victoria's Secret" printed in tiny letters across the waistband.

He almost lost it right there. If he thought his pulse was racing before, it was blazing now. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself.

_Waves. Surfing. Coral reefs._

He opened his eyes to look straight into Teyla's. He realized he had been hovering over her with his eyes closed, completely silent. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She looked a little disoriented, her face flushed and eyes sparkling.

"Mmmm... yep. Just observing a moment of silence for all those nights I spent dreaming of this."

He grinned up at her, and she laughed, flashing her beautiful white teeth. Placing his hands over her breasts and gently rubbing his thumbs across her nipples, he resumed his kisses on her stomach, taking his time, exploring every inch of her velvety skin. She relaxed her head back onto the bed again, still twining her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way slowly down from her belly button, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her soft skin. He reached the waistband of her panties and began layering kisses along the edge of it. Bringing his right hand down to her knee, he then slid it slowly up the inside of her muscled thigh. He heard her gasp and congratulated himself on being the cause of that gasp. He slid his hand still further up her thigh, til he reached the leg of her panties. He slowly slipped his thumb under the elastic, and her gasp turned into a moan. Still placing kisses along her lower belly, he moved his thumb farther under the lace and gently stroked along her warm folds. He tried to steady his breathing, but when he felt the heat radiating from her center, the heat in his own groin started to rise.

_The ocean. Starfish. Water_.

It was getting harder to remember anything that had to do with the ocean, but he tried, desperate to distract himself from the primal urges that surged in his body. He slid his thumb lower and until he found her entrance, which was already soaking her panties. His thumb found its way deeper into her and he felt her thighs tense with pleasure. He used his other hand to start pushing the waistband of her panties lower, following it with his kisses. He'd only slipped the waistband down a few inches when he felt her tense up, but with anxiety instead of anticipation. He quickly looked up at her, a question in his eyes.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked her, stilling his hands.

"No-o-o-o... it is just that... that..." she hesitated and he could've sworn she was blushing. "I have never... um... been the recipient of-of..." her voice trailed off and she looked so vulnerable that he straightened and reached to hold her hand with his own.

"Nobody's ever kissed you down there?" He tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"No." She shook her head and looked at him shyly.

_Kanaan, you're a fucking idiot._

"Oh, well, we don't have to do that." He didn't want her to feel any pressure or discomfort. "Unless you want me to continue." He looked up at her to gauge her response. She smiled slowly.

"It is not unpleasant." She looked down at him with an almost mischievous expression. "I just was not expecting it."

"Well then. I'll just continue, and if anything feels uncomfortable, just stop me." He gave her his lopsided grin, the one that made him look rakish.

"Very well," she agreed. She rested her head on the bed, and reached for his hair when he bent down over her again.

_All right. No pressure. It's only her first time receiving oral sex. _His internal sarcasm turned into resolve. _I gotta make this good._

He tugged at the sides of her panties, and she again tilted her hips up so he could pull them from her. He resisted the urge to hide them under his pillow and tossed them to the floor. He gave her a look of what he hoped was reassurance and ran his hands along the top of her thighs to her hips. He bent over and gently kissed the soft mound between her legs. He moved lower, keeping his kisses soft with his lips closed, trying to go slowly for her benefit. She moved her legs farther apart and he heard a soft sigh of pleasure.

Encouraged by this message of enjoyment, he slid his tongue between her folds and gently caressed the warm heart he found there. She inhaled sharply and clenched her hands, tugging at his hair.

"John..." her tone was pleading, but he was pretty sure it was a "don't stop" plea, since her hips were straining toward his mouth. He continued his ministrations, reaching up to stroke her breast with one hand. The other hand he moved to her leg and ran up and down her silky smooth calf. He swirled his tongue around her pulsing nub, knowing that repetition and consistency beat out variety every time. Her increasingly loud sighs and moans let him know that he was on the right track, and he concentrated his efforts on bringing her to the brink and pushing her over. He could feel more heat radiating from her body, and she began to tense and relax her hips, pushing into his mouth ever so slightly. He moved both hands to her buttocks and massaged them, encouraging her movement. Her moans had almost reached squeal pitch, and his own heartbeat started to roar in his ears.

_Ocean. Waves. Dammit..._

Suddenly she tensed and cried out. As difficult as it was to maintain his composure, he continued his efforts at her core, gripping her hips as she convulsed against his mouth. As she finally shuddered more calmly and her thighs untensed, he returned to the gentle, closed-mouth kisses and caressed her inner thighs again. He felt her eyes on him and looked up to see her propped up on her elbows, her glowing, flushed face a tribute to his skill. She smiled at him and placed one hand against his cheek.

"Thank you." It was almost a whisper, but the real reward for him was the look of satisfaction and delight on her face.

"I aim to please," he whispered back with a grin.

He straightened and stood up from his knees, realizing as he did that she was completely naked, laying before him. He felt almost lightheaded at the sight of the golden expanse of skin. His stomach did that slow flop yet again and he tried to take deep breaths. She sat up and reached for his legs, once again running her hands up the back of his thighs, sliding them under his boxers to his buttocks. This time he did not stop her, just reached out and touched her spun-gold hair. She slid her hands back down his thighs, then reached up to the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down in one swift motion, a look of focus on her face.

He stepped out of the boxers and moved to gently push her back onto the bed, but she stopped him with her hands on his torso. She was taking it all in, studying his body with focus. She ran her hands across his chest and down to his navel, taking her time. Her hands slid lower to his erection and she slowly ran her fingers down it, feeling the heat and strain of it. He gasped like a fish out of water, and she looked up at him with a grin.

He looked down at her, holding his breath now, because he wasn't sure if he would lose it right then. He closed his eyes and saw stars against the dark background of his eyelids. He tried to breathe again, and opened his eyes to watch her continuing to caress his most sensitive areas, slowly and purposefully. When he thought he couldn't stand it a second longer, she slid her hands around behind him, gripped his buttocks, and pulled him down toward her.

He allowed her to pull him down, then lifted her gently and turned her to lay lengthwise on the bed. She pulled him into the space between her legs, and he balanced his weight on his forearms on either side of her. The feel of his erection pressed against the satin skin of her stomach was intoxicating, and he felt a little dizzy with pleasure. She smiled up at him and ran her hands through his hair again, then down his neck and back.

_I gotta make this good._ He was determined that she would climax again before he did, but he wasn't sure if he'd be in any kind of lucid state by then. The feel of her hands sliding up and down his back, and the press of her breasts against his chest—

_Ocean. Waves. Right..._

She shifted one leg further to the side and reached between them, grasping his arousal and guiding it to her warm center. She couldn't make the invitation any clearer, so he followed her lead and found himself pressed against her opening. He felt the heat radiating from her, took a deep breath, and slid into her. The sensation was both exquisite and excruciating... it was the one place he wanted to be, but also the one place where he knew his self-control was limited. He closed his eyes, bending his head down, and took some more deep breaths. She seemed to understand, and remained motionless, except for continuing to trail her fingers along his back.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and immediately rocked her hips against his with a grinding motion. He pushed back and they began their rhythm, John sliding slowly out of her, then back in, meeting her hips with his own force. He looked down at her and was suddenly awash with memory of his hallucination-dream. Now he remembered what it was he had asked her for... it was this. Not just the physical joining, but the deep emotional connection that was building between them. _This_ was what he'd always wanted—he just hadn't been ready to ask. But he had asked her in his dream, and she had answered in reality. Hoping to convey some of the emotion he was feeling, he slid one arm around her shoulders to the back of her neck, imitating the caressing motion she had given him earlier. She smiled up at him and he knew she understood.

Their rhythm sped up, and he slid his hand between them, reaching to touch her and bring her to release again. She made a humming noise and smiled, closing her eyes. She began to grind against his pelvis even harder and he could hear that her breaths were coming faster.

He had a vague idea that there was something about water that he was supposed to remember, but he just couldn't focus. His pulse roared in his ears and every ounce of control was concentrated toward holding on for just a few more seconds. Her humming sounds turned to moans, her breaths coming faster and faster while he used his fingers to urge her to her satisfaction. Soon her head jerked back on the pillow and she inhaled sharply. He continued to apply gentle pressure with his fingers as she rode out the culmination of his efforts, thrusting against his hips and moaning. She gasped once more and her breathing steadied. Teyla opened her eyes and looked up at him, and a smile curved her lips slightly. Then a look of focus settled over her features, and she resumed her rhythm of grinding against him. She slid her hands down to his buttocks and pushed him further into her at each of his thrusts.

John was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. He was drowning in sensations... the feel of her walls fluttering around his erection, the way her hipbones dragged across his own with each movement, the awareness of her lithe body under his own. He understood that he could now let go, and began thrusting into her with purpose. As he reached the point of no return, he dropped his head into the hollow of her shoulder, pressing his lips to her skin. Stars exploded behind his eyelids and he groaned into her neck as he convulsed against her. He felt her arms around him and he allowed himself to sink into the moment, letting go of the last vestiges of control.

He slowly surfaced, opening his eyes and lifting himself up on one elbow. Teyla was gazing at him with that smug smile again. He smiled back at her, and her smile widened to a grin.

"That was amazing, John." Teyla reached up and traced a finger along his eyebrow.

"Yeah... I spotted that too." He lifted his eyebrows at her and smiled. They lay silently for a moment, and when their bodies had cooled, he rolled onto his side next to her.

"Do you want to stay here for the rest of the night?" He rubbed his hand over her silky stomach and looked over at her. She turned on her side, facing him.

"Yes," was her simple answer.

"Torren?"

"He is with Kelia." She reached over and placed her hand on the side of John's face. "I will stay here until morning."

He'd thought the fireworks were over for the moment, so the burst of happiness in his chest took him by surprise. The thought of holding her while they slept together in his bed flooded him with a rush of emotion he hadn't expected. He lowered his head and placed one more gentle kiss on her lips, then sat up and pulled the covers over them and reached over to turn off the light. Teyla turned to her other side and John grinned into the darkness as she slid over to him and tucked her body into his, pressing her backside into him. He reached his arm around her and closed his eyes, submerging into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished the story! Thank you to all who read & reviewed... I wouldn't have been able to finish without your encouragement! Writing and sharing my first story has been a wonderful experience.

If you read before this update, I suggest re-reading Chapter 1, as it's referenced several times. Teyla's chapter is longer than John's... but girls are chatty like that.

**Rating:** M for smutty. Smutty goodness.

Teyla awoke, and before she even opened her eyes, remembered that she was in John's bed.

_I did not expect to feel so comfortable here_, she thought_. I feel as though I always belonged here. _She could feel his chest behind her, the movement of his breaths a soothing rhythm. She opened her eyes but remained still, taking in the room around her. She realized now how spartan John's room was compared to hers. Teyla had filled her quarters with drapes and candles that made the room warm and inviting, but she rather liked the spareness of John's room... it felt calming. The slant of the sunlight through the window told her that it was not too long before their 7:00 AM briefing. She was loathe to wake John, as she was so comfortable in his arms and loved the feeling of his skin against hers. She didn't want this intimate moment to end, but knew that John hated running late. She gently nudged her rear end into the curve of his hips, smiling when she realized that at least part of him was already awake.

"John." She whispered his name and nudged again. She heard him inhale deeply, then felt his arms tighten around her and his arousal press into her buttocks. She twisted her head to look at him and saw that his eyes were still closed, but there was a smile on his lips.

"So it wasn't just a dream." His voice was pitched low with sleepiness.

"No. I am still here." She stretched up to kiss him, then turned back on her side, running her hand down the arm he had draped around her waist. He turned his head and she felt a warm kiss on the back of her neck. "I hope you slept well, John."

"Never better, never better." She could hear the smile in his voice, and it calmed any anxiety she might have had about him feeling differently the morning after. He kissed her neck again, then began tracing kisses over her shoulder. His left arm had rested under her waist all night, holding her to his chest, and now he spread his hand flat on her stomach. She loved how big his hands were and placed hers on top of his own. Once again she felt his erection press against her and she smiled and pushed back. His hand slid up to her breasts and she felt her muscles relaxing into his caress. John's presence always had a calming effect on her, and she now found that his touch was just as soothing. She murmured with approval and slid her foot backward so her calf rested on top of his. John didn't need anymore hint than that, and he slid his right hand down the back of her thigh and lifted her leg slightly. He entered her from behind, and they both inhaled sharply.

"Good morning," he whispered into her ear and she laughed softly, but her only response was to press her buttocks into him again, this time with more force. He made a strangled groan in his throat. She loved knowing that she had this effect on him and continued rocking against him.

"You're killin' me, Teyla," he growled, but she could hear the happiness in his voice. He began returning her thrusts, and reached down between her legs to caress her. She had always imagined he would be a passionate lover, but after last night, she knew that he was also extremely giving. She smiled at the memory, knowing that every woman in the city would give their eye teeth for a bed mate this generous. His generosity was what made last night so earth shattering for her. The idea that a man would make her pleasure his first goal was incredibly erotic. His thoughtfulness filled her with passion.

She lifted her arm to run her fingers through his hair. _How many times I have wanted to do just this! _They moved together, his arm pulling her close and his lips on her neck. She could feel him coming closer to the edge of release as she ground her hips back into his.

"Teyla?" She could hear the strain in his voice and understood his question.

"Do not wait for me." She ground against him even harder and clutched at his hair. He gave a few more deep thrusts that sent shivers down her spine, and he convulsed against her. The noise he made into her neck was half groan, half gasp, and she felt his warmth release inside her. Even after his breathing evened out and his thrusts slowed, he continued to caress her, pushing her to release also. She could still feel his hardness inside her when she climaxed, arching back against him and gasping his name. After the shudders diminished, she lay back, breathing heavily and feeling every muscle in her body loosen in relaxation. He pulled her close to his chest again and nuzzled his nose behind her ear.

"I didn't mean to cut in line... sorry about that." he said in a low voice.

She turned over to face him, and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her naked body up against his. "I do not always have to be first, John." She tried to sound disapproving, but couldn't keep her lips from lifting at the corners.

"I've always subscribed to the 'ladies first' principle," he said with a lopsided grin. He reached over and traced his finger over her cheekbone. As Teyla looked into John's eyes, the intimacy of the moment left her almost breathless. She saw in his eyes a well of emotion, and for the first time there were no walls shutting her out. They lay quietly, and Teyla watched tenderness, affection, vulnerability, and possessiveness all shining from his eyes without restraint. The spell of the moment broke when John's alarm clock began to beep. He lifted himself up on one elbow and reached over her to turn it off. "Is it that late?" he grumbled.

"We should get up, John." Teyla said the words, feeling anything but ready to leave the warmth of his arms.

"You stay right there," John ordered, and swung out of bed. Teyla had the pleasure of watching his naked backside as he walked toward the door. The sight of his long legs and muscled torso filled her with a secret glee. _How many women in Atlantis have wished for this very sight?_ Of course, women on the base would never openly discuss an interest in their commanding officer, but she saw the way their eyes slid toward him when he walked into a room, how they played with their hair and shifted their legs during meetings. She felt smug at the knowledge that it was she who awoke in his bed. When she realized that he had walked over to the door to retrieve her top, she blushed at the memory of last night. She had been more forward than she'd ever dared. _Oh, well. It was definitely worthwhile_. The satisfied afterglow in her body spoke to that.

John returned to the bed and sat on the edge of it next to her.

"Here you go." He handed her tank top and pajama pants over and smiled.

"I believe you forgot something." She lifted one eyebrow at him and tried to keep a straight face. He just stared at her for a moment, then a foolish grin broke over his face. He reached under the bed to where he had kicked her panties and handed them to her.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he smirked at her.

John helped her into her clothes, his hands brushing over her body languidly, making the process take longer than was necessary, but Teyla was more than happy to bask in his attentions. Finally she pulled away and headed for the door. "I must go, or we will be late," she sighed.

She was almost to the door when she felt his hand on her arm. She turned toward him, and he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "See you at the briefing," was all he said, but his eyes were full of a promise for more. They were both content to part ways without addressing last night's events. They knew the time for discussion would come later, and trusted each other enough to not even need to caution discretion.

Teyla padded to her room barefoot, relieved that the halls were still empty. When she arrived in her quarters, it was to find Kelia curled up on the couch next to Torren in his bed, both of them still asleep. She doubted they even knew she'd been gone.

As the hot water of the shower rushed over her, Teyla closed her eyes and began to absorb the night's events. Part of her still feared it was a dream, or worse, a meaningless tryst. She thought back to the look in John's eyes this morning and wondered if she was just seeing what she wished to see. Teyla had been waiting for John for a long time—she had a patience borne of years lived in constant stress from fear of the Wraith. Teyla was happy about the deepening friendship between her and John. She had known for some time the physical effect she had on him. As teammates, they all knew each other like family, and she was not blind to his struggle in her presence. She had understood his withdrawal, and respected the physical distance he tried to put between them. Of course, if he insisted on keeping the popcorn in his lap, what was she to do? She grinned that smug grin to herself again and chuckled at the memory.

Teyla dried off and began to ponder the coming day. She doubted she would see much of John—she knew that he had personnel reviews all day. He loathed days filled with meetings and had not been looking forward to this one. As she dressed and readied for the day, her thoughts were drawn back to last night's dream. She was actually not surprised by the idea that John had reached out to her in dream form. She had become comfortable with the Wraith part of her mind that allowed her to open herself to others' thoughts, and she had often wondered if John's Ancient gene gave him powers other than the ability to operate Ancient technology.

The dream had felt so real, and she'd awoken with a start. She was out of bed and half way to John's room before she was even fully awake. So intent on her need to find him, she didn't realize how this might look until the moment before his door had opened. She didn't want to embarrass him by being seen at his door at that time of night, and was relieved when he had ushered her into the room. She was still in the thrall of the dream and her need to answer John's request. When he'd rebuffed her concern, the absurdity of the situation rushed in on her and she felt sick. She had waited so long for John to be ready. She had been infinitely patient, satisfied with his friendship for the time being. She understood that there were many reasons he did not pursue her—military regulations, past hurts, and most of all, fear. John was always in control, and Teyla knew that the idea of giving in to emotion filled him with panic.

So she had waited. After all, it had taken her years to acknowledge to herself how much she cared for him. Her relationship with Kanaan had been an attempt on her part to fulfill what others wanted for her. She knew her people expected them to be joined, and she did care for Kanaan... but with a quiet, steady regard, not a flame of passion. Her pregnancy had not been planned, but she had never regretted the joy that came from it. It was when she realized that mere friendship with John fulfilled her more than her most intimate moments with Kanaan that she knew she must leave Kanaan. She had never discussed the reason for the end of their relationship with John, and he had never asked, although the fact that their friendship reignited only after Kanaan's departure was not lost on Teyla.

The attraction between her and John had risen steadily like flood waters over the years of working together, and she was content to let it grow for as long as John needed. John had always made her feel safe. Even in the most dangerous moments of the past six years, John's presence steadied her like nothing else. She had felt it from the moment they'd met, and it sustained her through all the years of war with the Wraith and Replicators. Now that imminent danger had passed, his presence had become a soothing routine to her every day, like the tide washing in and out. She knew that pushing him to acknowledge the chemistry between them would only drive him further away. When he had so coldly dismissed her last night, fear that she'd ruined the delicate balance of their friendship had nearly swallowed her. She did not know what changed his mind at the last moment, but when he had bent down to kiss her, every muscle in her body unwound, and the relief nearly made her dizzy as she gathered her wits. She then had no compunction in reaching for more, because now that he had let down the first wall, she knew the way forward.

Teyla was surprised to find that she felt a nervous undercurrent in her stomach as she walked to the morning's briefing. She realized that not only was she excited to see John, she was nervous about how this new development would affect their working relationship. When she got to the meeting, John was already seated with Woolsey, discussing some Earth-related news event. Ronan was trying to catch Amelia's eye from where she stood in the control room, and McKay was tapping on his laptop and muttering to himself. John looked up when she walked in, and nodded at her. She wondered if she saw a sparkle in his eye because she was looking for it, but she could swear he looked pleased to see her. Jennifer came in behind Teyla and they sat down beside each other, making small talk about Torren. Teyla focused on keeping her voice even and hoped that no one would see the flush on her cheeks.

Woolsey began the meeting by going over the latest reports. Today's meeting was just a formality, as the team had entered their "off" week, which they spent in the city, catching up on paperwork and other tasks around the city. Teyla was looking down at the file in front of her, then cautiously lifted her eyes to John to find him already looking at her. There was the faintest suggestion of a smile at the corner of his mouth, and Teyla tried to ignore the electric sensation it sent down her spine. She slid her eyes over to Jennifer. _Surely she saw that. _But Jennifer appeared to be focused on Woolsey's words, and every one else seemed to be in their own little world. After the meeting ended, Teyla lingered in her chair, chatting with Jennifer, and the Colonel passed by them on his way out the door. He made no indication that he noticed her, but Teyla felt the edge of his sleeve brush her shoulder as he moved past. She struggled to keep her composure and congratulated herself for smoothly responding to a question from Jennifer. After a while she stood up and headed out the door with Jennifer. Once they left the room, Jennifer turned to her with a smile and said, "So what's going on with you and the Colonel?"

Teyla's jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" She tried to say it innocently, but knew that her efforts were useless.

Jennifer laughed. "Please, Teyla. The entire energy in that room has changed. John was looking at you like he wanted to eat you for breakfast."

Teyla couldn't help but giggle. She glanced sideways at Jennifer. "Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." She'd learned the Earth saying from Carson and it was the only reply she was willing to give Jennifer for the moment. Jennifer laughed and veered off toward the infirmary.

"All right," she said over her shoulder. "As long as you don't hold out on me forever. See you at lunch."

Teyla worked all morning with some of the newer teams, training them in dealing with various cultures and trading partners. She enjoyed the work and found it very fulfilling, but today she found it hard to focus. In the back of her mind she kept seeing the John's face as he bent over her in the semi-darkness, and it made her want to grin like a teenage girl.

Noon finally came and she headed toward the mess hall. She met Jennifer and McKay there, and they filled their trays and sat down. She sensed John behind her before she saw him. He set his tray down and tucked his long legs under the table, sitting beside her. John never sat beside her... he always sat across from her or down a few seats, keeping his distance. Teyla was fairly sure this subtlety was lost on McKay, but Jennifer gave her a wide-eyed smirk that Teyla pretended she didn't see.

The lunch conversation took its usual route—city gossip, work updates, jokes and laughter. It was all very typical, but Teyla felt flushed the entire time. John was leaning his knee against hers under the table, and she found it very difficult to focus on the conversation. She watched his fingers as he cut and peeled a pear, remembering where those fingers had been a few hours earlier. She didn't know how John was able to act so casually—he carried on conversation as usual and seemed unaffected by their contact under the table. So she slid her foot across the space between them, hooking it behind John's booted foot. She saw no reaction visible on his face, but had to suppress her own grin when she felt him scoot his foot back farther to trap her leg between his own leg and the bench they sat on.

When Ronan joined them, Teyla thought she saw him give John a sharp look when he saw the seating arrangement, but Ronan quickly schooled his face. Lunch ended quickly, as they all had busy afternoons. McKay and Jennifer strode off arm in arm, and Ronan tossed a "Later" over his shoulder and loped off.

It was the first time John and Teyla had been alone since this morning. Of course, they weren't truly alone since the mess hall was fairly crowded, but there was a bubble of space around them. Teyla looked up to see John smiling down at her. "Watcha doing tonight?"

She was surprised by the question. "I had not really thought about it yet."

"Well, maybe you and a certain Mr. Torren could clear your schedules and meet me for dinner." He was grinning at her with that lopsided smile again, and her stomach did a slow flip flop.

"I would like that very much," she said, realizing that her voice sounded whispery and unsteady. _Why does John not seem affected?_ He seemed to not notice their contact under the table and acted as though nothing unusual was going on—as if they had not woken in the same bed that morning!

"Okay. Then you can both meet me at the east pier at 19:00." He was looking at her very calmly, as though it were just two co-workers meeting for a meal.

"Very well." Teyla was determined to keep her voice at a normal pitch. "That sounds good."

John stood up and grinned down at her again. "See you later." He picked up the remnants of both their lunches and strode off toward the trash. Teyla watched him go, marveling at his composure. A Marine hailed him as he walked by and they began chatting. Teyla sighed and stood up. Time to go back to work. She decided to take some fruit with her for this afternoon, and wandered over to the buffet table, picking over the oranges and apples, looking for one that was just the right color. She turned slightly when she heard approaching footsteps and saw John just before he was standing next to her. He reached over, grabbed an orange, winked at her, and sauntered off. This time Teyla could not control her grin. As he had reached across her for the fruit, with his back to the crowded room, John had pressed against the side of her leg. She felt the heat and pressure of his erection on her thigh, and then he was gone. _So much for unaffected,_ she smiled to herself.

Teyla managed to get through her afternoon, one part of her mind engaged in training the new personnel, the other busy with thoughts about John. She kept remembering his knee against hers at lunch. How long had she waited for some kind of affectionate touch from him! She had wanted for so long to run her fingers through his messy hair, slide her finger along his strong jaw, rub her hand up his muscular thigh. She had always been physically attracted to John, even that first day on Old Athos. She loved the way he looked in his uniform. The way he folded his sleeves on his forearm, they way he swung around corners when he walked, the way his strong neck looked under the collar of his uniform. Most of all, it was his smile. John had any number of smiles, and they were almost all cynical, or sarcastic, or mocking. But she seemed to light up inside whenever she caught a glimpse of his genuine smile—it transformed his face and filled her with affection. And she had received two of those smiles today. She knew how rare they normally were, and was pleased to think that she was the cause of the sudden increase in his happiness.

19:00 finally rolled around, although Teyla was sure the clock had ground to a near-halt every time she checked it. With Torren in one arm, she took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt with her free hand as she tried to calm her nervous jitters. She had taken extra care with her appearance, wearing the skirt with the long slits that she'd noticed John surreptitiously eyeing more than once. She didn't really know what to expect from this dinner with John, but she knew that he probably wanted to talk about what had happened last night, although usually John avoided what he called "touchy-feely" conversations at all costs. _Perhaps I am just feeling nervous for John instead of for myself_.

Teyla pulled herself together and waved her hand over the sensor, stepping through the door that led out to the east pier, where Atlantis personnel had set up a kind of informal recreation area. There were tables and chairs for those who wanted to eat al fresco or play card games and a volleyball court and horseshoe pits were already full of off-duty expedition members. John pushed up from the table he'd been leaning on and walked forward to meet them, a backpack in one hand. Torren squealed with delight at the sight of him and stretched his arms out to John, who willingly took him from Teyla.

Teyla always thrilled to the sight of Torren responding to John with such affection and enthusiasm, and her heart seemed to swell at the sight of John reaching for her son with joy evident on his face. Teyla had a moment to take in John's appearance while he proceeded to tickle and tease Torren, to Torren's delight. John was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with his ubiquitous aviators, and Teyla took a deep breath to settle the wave of excitement that swept through her at the sight of him. There was no one else who affected her this way—something as simple as seeing him out of his everyday uniform was enough to make her heart throb with want. She loved the way his shirt stretched over his wide shoulders, and she knew that as soon as he turned around, she'd be treated to a glimpse of his backside in his fitted jeans (the same backside that the ladies of Atlantis seemed always to be furtively admiring, to Teyla's annoyance). She took another deep breath and savored the genuine smile on John's face as he responded to Torren's grasping hands and delighted squeals with a mixture of firmness and indulgence. John finally gave up on protecting his sunglasses from Torren's clutches, removing them and hooking them on the pocket of his jeans.

Finally John turned to Teyla. "Hey, you." She watched him take in her appearance and the slight lift of his eyebrows gave her a warm feeling of satisfaction—_he likes my outfit. Or at least he likes me in the outfit_, she thought with an internal chuckle.

"You hungry?" John looked down at her with the slight smile and sparkling eyes, and it made Teyla feel that he saw no one but her, that his awareness was completely settled on her, registering nothing else. It was a heady feeling to recognize the admiration on his face, after years of looking into his eyes, to be met with only guarded friendliness. She realized at that moment how big a step this was for John—he was meeting her in a crowded place, in front of their co-workers, not hiding that it was just the two of them meeting for dinner. A flush of gratitude for his openness rose in her throat, but she only nodded and smiled in response to his question.

"Okay, follow me." He turned with backpack and Torren in tow, walking through the tables toward the outer pier. Teyla kept her eyes on his back, but could feel the curious glances of others watching their progression. Colonel Sheppard was rarely seen during his off hours doing anything but watching movies with his team or sparring, and the fact that he was here with just Teyla and Torren made it even more unusual. Teyla tried to appear casual, but her heart felt full to bursting with emotion.

John led them to the fin of the city that jutted at the side of the pier, turning to walk around to the other side of it. They had left the recreation area behind, and the sound of its calls and laughter grew dim. John stopped a few yards from the end of the wall and set the backpack on the metal floor of the pier. He turned and handed a reluctant Torren to Teyla, and bent down to unzip the backpack. Teyla watched in surprise as he removed a blanket and spread it on the ground, then unpacked sandwiches and fruit from the cafeteria.

"I thought Torren might enjoy a picnic." He squinted up at Teyla in the slanting light of the sunset, and she could see the slight flush to his cheeks that told her he was feeling vulnerable for making this uncharacteristic romantic gesture. She quickly kneeled beside him, setting Torren down on the blanket, and reached out to cover his hand with her own.

"This is wonderful, John. Torren and I _both_ will enjoy a picnic with you." She emphasized the word, hoping to let him know that she knew this was for her.

They relaxed on the blanket, leaning up against the wall behind them, enjoying their meal and discussing the events of the day. It was mostly small talk as they took turns pulling Torren back from the edge of the blanket as he attempted to explore the pier, but Teyla saw that the casual air of the conversation contrasted with the way John looked at her over the space between them. Teyla remembered Jennifer's words this morning... _He looks like he wants to eat you for breakfast_, and she suppressed a grin, because now she realized that Jennifer had been right. John was looking at her with not so much a predatory look (although there was an element of that) as much as a possessive look. His eyes never left her when she spoke, and the heat of his gaze caused a heated shiver to snake its way up Teyla's spine.

They'd been sprawled on the blanket for almost an hour when Teyla saw John look past her shoulder, surprise registering on his face. Teyla turned to see Kelia approaching them with a smile on her face and arms outstretched to Torren. Torren ran to her immediately, squealing in indecipherable words his excitement at seeing her. Teyla turned to John.

"I asked Kelia to retrieve Torren close to his bedtime. She will be keeping him in her quarters tonight." Teyla looked up at John with a little flutter of nervousness. _Does he think I am being too forward? That I am making assumptions about spending the evening together? Or does he even recognize what I am implying with this action?_ Teyla exhaled with relief when she saw the smile on John's lips and the look of excitement that flitted across his face at the prospect of an evening with just the two of them.

"You didn't have to do that... I was planning on getting you and Torren home for an early bedtime." John smiled down at her, teasing her just a little.

Teyla arranged her face into a demure expression and replied, "My bedtime is considerably later than Torren's," with just a tiny raise of her eyebrow for emphasis. She was delighted to see the flush that crept into John's face and the grin that he couldn't suppress.

"Thank you, Kelia. I will come for him in the morning." Teyla smiled up at Kelia, who had already scooped Torren up and turned to go.

"You are most welcome," called Kelia. "Enjoy your evening." Kelia looked over her shoulder at the two of them with just a hint of a mischievous smile, and rounded the corner of the city wall.

Silence reigned between the two of them for a few moments, but it wasn't awkward; it was full of promise and the knowledge that they were stepping into new territory. John removed the remnants of their dinner from between them and stashed them in the backpack. Teyla gazed out toward the horizon, noticing that the slanting light of the sunset was nearly gone, and twin moons had risen low on the western horizon. A light breeze moved the air around them, ruffling John's hair, making her want to smooth it down. She looked down to John's face, realizing that he had been gazing at her patiently, waiting for her to focus on him. He scooted closer to Teyla and reached for her hand. The nervous bubbles of anticipation rose again for Teyla, but she said nothing and allowed John to take her hand in his big one.

"So... I asked you here tonight so we could discuss in private..." John hesitated, and the somber look on his face and slight frown made Teyla begin to feel a rush of true anxiety.

"...this month's personnel reviews." For an instant she was stunned, then recognized that teasing glint in his eye. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a wave of relieved laughter. She was quite familiar with John's habit of joking to relieve tense moments, but she had been unprepared for this one. John was looking back at her with that satisfied smirk he had when he'd made a successful joke.

"But seriously... we should talk about what happened last night," he said softly. After a moment's consideration, he added, "And this morning." John grinned down at the blush Teyla could feel coloring her cheeks.

"All right. What would you like to discuss?" In that moment, Teyla finally realized the source of her nerves: she was uncertain of how John felt about the events of last night. While it was clear that he was physically attracted to her, a niggling doubt made her wonder what exactly he expected from this development. Perhaps he just wanted to be "friends with benefits," as some of her Earth friends called it. Although that didn't seem like the John she knew, she realized she didn't really know anything about how he conducted relationships. Part of her worried that although he enjoyed spending time with her and respected her as a teammate, he didn't see their relationship progressing past anything but mutual physical attraction. After all, she was just some woman from a strange galaxy with a young son that belonged to another man. _Perhaps he is ready to admit his attraction, but that is all there is to it. _

"Well, first of all there's that whole dreaming-the-same-dream thing." His reply startled her out of her own thoughts and she looked up at him.

"I suppose I am accustomed to strange events transpiring from dreams," she remarked.

"Well, it may be old hat for you, but that's the first time I shared a dream with anyone. Although there was that one time with Rodney, but that was technology-related. And not nearly as pleasant." They both smiled at the memory and John tightened his grip on her hand a bit, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't my intention to send you messages that way." He shifted a little on the blanket, turning to face her more in the dimming light. He raised his eyes from where he held her hand against his knee, looking into her eyes. "But I'm not sorry it happened."

"Neither am I, John." Teyla angled her body towards him as well, sitting with crossed legs opposite him on the blanket. She felt as though she were holding her breath, waiting for him to address the real issue: what had happened between them after the dream. _Please,_ she thought. _Please tell me you feel as I do._

John nodded, and took another deep breath. He looked off over her shoulder, breaking eye contact. "Teyla, you know I'm not good at talking about..." He hesitated, and Teyla broke in.

"Feelings?" she supplied. They smiled again at the echo of an old conversation.

"Yeah. Feelings. But I... I want to... the thing is..."

"John, you do not have to say anything." _But I need you to so much_. Teyla knew that this was not easy for John, but she also longed for him to acknowledge in words that something momentous had happened last night.

"I'm a grown man. I should be able to discuss this like an adult." John shook his head with a bitter smile, and she could see that he felt irritated with his own reluctance. "Besides," he said, as his face became sober, "In the last few years, I've learned that you don't always get a second chance to say the things you wanted to." They were quiet for a moment, remembering Aiden and Elizabeth and all the friends they'd lost over the years. He looked up at her, and she saw that same expression on his face that she had seen last night: affection, vulnerability, and a hint of uncertainty. She waited breathlessly, trying to still the tremor in her heart.

"Teyla, I've wanted you for a long time. It took me a long time to realize how much I care about you, more than a teammate, more than a friend." The words rushed out of him, and Teyla could see that he was going to push the words out despite his discomfort, the same way he sparred with Ronan: fast, head down, full of resolve. "I have always been attracted to you, from the moment we met. I didn't say anything for years, because, well, I'm an idiot. And then when you told me you were pregnant with Torren, I realized how much I cared about you, but it was too late. So now that I have a chance, I want to let you know that I care about you more than I have ever cared about anyone or anything, and I want you and Torren to be a part of my life, and I don't ever want to lose you again." He closed his mouth firmly with an expression of relief at finally having said what he wanted to say.

Teyla removed her eyes from his face and stared down at her hand lying in her lap. She tried to compose herself before she looked up again at John, but as she did, twin tears slid from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"John, I care for you, too. More than I can say. And I want to be a part of your life. And Torren. We belong with you," she said in a near-whisper, her throat constricted with emotion. She was surprised by the relief that flooded his expression and she realized that he too had been unsure of how she felt about him. He lifted his free hand and used his thumb to wipe the tear from one cheek before leaning in and kissing away the other tear. She threw both arms around his neck and stifled the sob of joy that shook her. _I cannot drown him in tears like a simpering girl._

Teyla felt his hands on her waist as his strong arms pulled her close. He maneuvered her so she sat sideways on his lap as he leaned against the wall behind him. She laid her head on his chest, breathing slowly to regain her composure while John silently ran his hand up and down her arm. It was a moment of perfect understanding—they both felt the walls between them finally dissolve and they simply sat in silence, reveling in the feeling of finally letting go of control and letting the other see their vulnerability.

Teyla lost track of how long she sat there, the soothing beat in his chest lulling her, until John spoke.

"You know we'll have to assign you to a different team." Teyla nodded into his chest. She knew that the IOA as well as the military frowned on romantic relationships between teammates, even though technically she was a civilian. She had expected as much and was sad at the thought of no longer being on John's team, but the prospect of a relationship with him far outweighed any disappointment she felt.

"I was thinking of recommending you for Lorne's team." He spoke into her hair, his hand still caressing her outer arm.

She raised her head to look at him and grinned. "Is that because you know Lorne will keep an eye on me for you?" She teased him.

"No, it's because I know Lorne will respect your skills and knowledge." Teyla felt a rush of tenderness for this man who seemed always to have her best at heart. John continued with a lift of one eyebrow, "Of course, if he happens to keep an eye on you as well, I wouldn't complain." He smiled down at her.

Suddenly the breeze picked up and the cool air raised goosebumps on Teyla's bare arms.

"Time to head in." John lifted her as he spoke, standing up and assisting her into the sandals she had kicked off earlier. They gathered the blanket and backpack, neither of them speaking, both of them reluctant to break the comfortable silence. John hoisted the backpack with one arm and reached for Teyla's hand with the other, pulling her closer so that as they walked around the corner of the wall their shoulders brushed. They walked through the now-deserted recreation area towards the door and Teyla reached to wave her hand over the sensor. They proceeded down the hallways of the city, John still holding her hand. It was late enough for the halls to be mostly empty, but a few people passed them with a smile and a nod. Teyla felt almost giddy with delight that John made no move to conceal the fact that they were holding hands.

Teyla hoped they were heading to her quarters, so she was surprised when John veered off into another hallway, stopping short in front of the gym where they spent so many hours training. He pulled her into the darkened room, a square of moonlight from the large window the only illumination. He dropped the backpack and turned to face her.

"Just wanted to revisit the scene of the crime." He smiled down at her, and for a moment she wasn't sure to what he was referring. Then she remembered... this was the site of their first kiss. She had replayed the event in her mind many times, so it surprised her that she had not immediately understood his reference.

She returned his smile and moved closer to him, releasing his hand and placing her hands on his chest. "Do you still regret that being a bug made you kiss me?" she queried, looking up at him.

John's arm moved around behind her, his hand settling flat on the small of her back. "Teyla, being a bug did not make me kiss you. I _always_ wanted to kiss you. Being a bug just destroyed my self control." He lowered his face to hers, and said in a low voice, "And I don't regret kissing you. I just regret not giving you a chance to opt out of it." His warm breath washed over her ear, and the arousal that had been at a low simmer inside her all day began a slow boil.

In the years since that first kiss, Teyla had wondered over and over again how the scene would have played out had she reacted differently that day to his advance. At the time she had been shocked by his actions and knew in the back of her mind that John wasn't in control of all of his faculties, but she still brooded over what could have happened had she responded with enthusiasm. Teyla moved one hand from his chest up to his neck, laying her palm against it and savoring the texture of the slight stubble under her hand. "I would not have opted out." She smiled at him through lowered eyelashes, and she felt his other hand move to rest on her arm.

"Then let's run through it one more time," he whispered, and she felt him backing her across the room. The arousal moved from slow boil to a rush of warmth in her lower belly, and she let him gently push her against the wall. His hands closed around her waist, but instead of moving in closer, he looked down at her with a question in his eyes. He was asking if he could kiss her, but she saw that he was asking even more... is this really what she wanted? Now that he had revealed the depth of his feelings for her, he was asking if she truly wanted to proceed.

Teyla's entire body vibrated with eagerness. She reached for John, pulling him to her with a force that communicated how very much she desired this... desired him.

John used the length of his body to press Teyla into the wall, and Teyla felt that even the air between them was in the way. She wanted to press closer to him, into him, with nothing separating them from each other. She slid her hands up and down John's sides, feeling his ribs and the tension of his muscles as he pushed closer to her. The press of his arousal into her lower belly filled her with glee—_she_ did this to him, _she_ alone made him feel this way. Teyla lowered her hands to John's narrow hips and around to his backside, pulling him tighter against her. He tensed slightly, then suddenly pulled from her embrace and walked to the door.

Teyla stayed leant against the wall, mouth open in shock. _Was it something I said?_ She heard the doors to the gym slide closed and then the scrape of metal.

"John?" she gasped, and then suddenly he was striding toward her again from the darkness, lifting something in his hand. He brandished a crystal from the door control panel and grinned at her wickedly.

"Ancient version of 'do not disturb,'" he said with a lift of his eyebrows.

Almost weak in the knees with relief, Teyla laughed at John's unpredictability for the second time that evening. John tossed the crystal aside, his face grown serious with focus, and resumed his place in front of her, shoving her against the wall again with just the right amount of force. Teyla heard herself moan with delighted anticipation, loving the calculated roughness of his advance. Their bodies met with a fury and passion that expressed the relief they both felt. Relief that they had finally acknowledged the chemistry between them; relief that they could be assured of the other's affection; relief that the aching longing of all these years was finally fulfilled. The exhilarating freedom of finally being together drove them to grasp at each other with a forcefulness they had never felt before. Sliding a hand up his arm and around to the back of his head, Teyla pulled his mouth to hers and softly kissed him, then drew back slightly and bit down on his lower lip.

John gasped into her mouth, and pushed closer into her. Teyla wanted to melt into his body, absorb him into hers, become one. She pressed her breasts into his chest, her thighs into his thighs, the length of her body arched against his.

"John," she whispered. "John, please..." Once again she pulled his lower lip into her mouth and bit down, a little harder than last time. He groaned into her mouth, and she felt the reverberation of the sound in her own chest.

Pulling away from her slightly, John reached down and tugged her top up her torso and over her head, baring her breasts to the cool air. She reciprocated by pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Pressing his thigh between her legs, he bent down to kiss her collarbone, then slid his mouth down to where her nipples were already tightening with anticipation.

At the feel of his wet mouth closing around the peak of her breast, Teyla shivered against him and wound her hands through his hair, pulling tightly and moaning her pleasure. He moved to the other breast and very gently pulled her nipple between his teeth, sucking and biting down ever so slightly. Teyla thought she would fly apart at the sensation and thrust herself down onto his thigh between her legs, groaning and desperate for some sort of contact with the arousal that was building in her groin. John continued his attentions at her breast with his mouth, but slid one hand down her stomach and under the waistband of her skirt and panties. She opened her legs slightly to give him entrance, and gasped as his hand slid over her warm folds, while he used his other hand to push her panties down the rest of the way to her ankles.

Teyla had lost any coherent train of thought except her yearning for John... all of him—his body, his heart, his passions. She wanted to possess him completely and be possessed of him. As his hand slid lower and his finger pushed into her, she felt the heat of her arousal would splinter her body into sparks. She could feel John's erection against her hip and felt it spasm every time she moaned with delight. She was so close to release and she could hear the sound of John's ragged breathing at her chest. Grinding her hips forward into his questing hand, she surrendered to the wave of sensation and cried out, wanting John to hear his name on her lips and know just how much he moved her.

Coming down from the climax, she let out a long sigh and unwound her hands from John's hair. But he didn't withdraw his hand or cease his attentions at her breast. In fact, he bit down fractionally harder on her straining nipple and added a second finger to the one already buried inside her.

"John, I cannot—I cannot—" she panted as her head fell back against the wall behind her. He lifted his head and growled in her ear.

"Yes, you can." His voice was a low rumble and the wave of arousal slammed through her body again. She could feel her pulse throbbing between her legs, and moaned as he pushed his thumb up along her folds and circled her most sensitive spot. He drew the soft lobe of her ear into his mouth and gently bit down again. It was all too much... the feel of his straining erection between them, the flame he was building with his fingers inside her, the sharp sensation of his teeth against her ear. When he curled his fingers forward inside her, she felt every muscle in her body contract as her orgasm burned through her. She felt as though she must shatter to pieces with the intensity of it and cried out louder than she'd ever dared. Finally the wave of pleasure ebbed and she slumped against John's chest, heaving with labored breaths.

"Told you you could," he grinned down at her. She tilted her head back to look at him, unable to form a coherent reply, so she just nodded in agreement, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall behind her with a satisfied smile. She felt she was sliding down the wall to the floor, but it was John drawing her down, hands on her arms. He stood up, leaving her in a puddle on the floor while he pulled off his trainers and jeans. Recovering enough to assist him, Teyla reached up and pulled down his boxers before he knelt before her and gathered her up, turning her to lie on her back.

John took her there on the floor, hard and fast. With one hand pushing her skirt away and the other hand cradling her head against the wooden floor, he drove into her over and over, gasping her name and rocking her against him. Teyla wrapped her legs around him and pulled him into her with each thrust, wordlessly spurring him to move harder, faster, deeper. She exulted in the ferocity and possessiveness of his passion for her; his ardor made her feel acutely desirable and deeply feminine.

John convulsed against her, his voice breaking as he groaned, "God, Teyla, God." He thrust deeply into her, clinging to her as he shuddered with the intensity of his release. Teyla held his body to hers as tightly as she could, breathing in the scent of his body and reveling in his need for her. When he had thrust the last of his climax into her, he slid an arm beneath her and turned both of them so that he lay on his back with Teyla lying over him. She settled into his strength, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder, nuzzling her nose into his neck and sighing with contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

They awoke at the same time, bolting upright next to each other in bed. For a moment, they were both disoriented.

She remembered sneaking through the hallways back to her room, laughing and whispering.

He remembered shedding their clothes again as they crawled into bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Did you have a dream?" she spoke into the dark.

"Yeah... did you?"

"Yes." The way she almost hissed the word made him realize that his pulse was racing and he'd awoken already aroused. He turned to her, searching her face in the dim light from the window. He saw his own excitement mirrored in her eyes, and it was all the impetus he needed to reach for her.

He moved to the side of the bed, swinging his feet to rest on the floor, then pulled her over him to sit on his lap.

She could feel her breaths coming faster and knew the passion of the dream had brought her half way to release already. She maneuvered over him, then sank down, drawing his hard arousal into her body.

They both gasped, but wasted no time in beginning the rocking motion they remembered from the dream. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck.

His arms drew her tighter to him, pushing her naked breasts and satin skin into his chest; he moved her up and down, up and down, sliding her over his erection, knowing it would only be moments before they both ignited.

She waited for him to say the words as he had in the dream. She wanted to hear them said aloud.

He leaned back to kiss her, then slid his mouth across her cheek, all the while thrusting into her faster, more urgently. Lips to her ear, he whispered her name, but he needed to say more; he needed her to know the depth of his feeling. He felt both of them teetering on the precipice of release, and he wanted to tell her before they caught fire.

"I love you. I've always loved you."

The timbre of his voice seemed to vibrate her entire body, and she pulled back to rest her forehead on his. As they gazed at each other, she lifted her hand to caress the back of his neck, whispering, "And I love you."

They never broke eye contact as they watched each other burst into mutual flame, moving as one, pressing their bodies as close as possible.

As they spiraled down from satisfaction, he kissed her gently, one hand on her neck, the other at her waist.

FIN


End file.
